The Self-Birthday Present!
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: "Fish?  Fsking FISH?!"  That's what my big brother said when he read this.  ENJOY!  AND BRING ME CHEEZY-SQUEEZE!


The Self-Birthday Present!

or

All Hallows' Eve Is Fun!

[A/N: My birthday is soon.  I want a present from my insane side…THERE!  I'M THE CRAZY ONE!  SHRIEEEEEEEEKKKK!]

[Disclaimer: TOEI owns Digimon, and any JTHM or SQUEE stuff belongs to J.C.V.  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

            Insane Pop-Tart Productions Presents:

The Self-Birthday Present!

or

All Hallows' Eve is Fun!

It was October.  Halloween was nearing.  OOOOH!  The Pagan holiday!  It will come soon!

"Mama, what can I be this year?" Vahn asked as he and his mother read their "JTHM" and "SQUEE" books, "I really want to be something scary."

"Pepito." Shinji replied, giggling evilly at one of the "HNB" comics, "Be Pepito."

"Can I be Senor Diablo?" Vandemon jumped onto his wife, "Please?  Pretty please with a hamster on top?"

"It'll be a nice little series thing." Shinji nodded, "Yeah.  Besides, I want to see Mimi squeal when she sees Vahn in a Pepito get-up."

"YAY!" Vahn and Vandemon jumped off the couch and started doing a victory jig.

WEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAH!

----------

"PARTY!  PARTYPARTYPARTYPARTY!"

Taichi ran every which way around his and Yamato's large apartment, throwing pretty-e-full streamers everywhere.  If there was one holiday he got too hopped up on sugar on, it was Halloween.  He kept stealing from the trick-or-treat bowl.

"WE'S GONNA HAVE A PARTY!" Taichi ran by the bowl and grabbed more chocolate currency.

"PARTY, PARTY, PARTYPARTYPARTY!"  Yamato was doing a dance, spraying the walls with that stringy stuff that looks like string.  He sprayed "HALLOWEEN", "TAICHI", and "PERT ASS" on the walls over and over.  No one ever complained of the scribbles.

----------

The evil Pagan thingy had come!  All the Chosen Children and their digimon were there.  Mimi and Sora had shown up dressed as prostitutes—though no one really thought the get-ups were costumes.

Takeru was the exceptionally insane Millions Knives, escorting Hikari, who was dressed as a fish.  Yamato was Eiri Yuki and Taichi was Shindou Shuichi.  Taichi even went as far as to get a puppy suit.  With a tail that wagged.  Koushiro was in a Spider-man costume with working web-shooters.  Jyou was the Vampire Lestat, in all his half-nekkid glory.

Daisuke was Sakuma Ryuichi, clutching a Kumagoro bunny to his chest.  Ken was dressed up as Seguchi Tohma, including the hat and feather coat.  Miyako was an icky looking lizard.  Once she arrived, everyone threw her, Sora, and Mimi out the door and off the ninth-story balcony.

SPLAT!  WEEEEEE-HEEEEEEEEEEE!

Iori showed up Heero Yuy, his death stare perfected.  Soon after that, the door burst open to flames.

There stood Senor Diablo, his son Pepito, and a big GIR dog.

"You threw Mimi out already!" Vandemon whined, "I wanted to hear her scream when she saw us!"  He started crying.  Shinji patted him on the back, her arm a simple little black stump.  Then she saw the tables laden with food.

"GIVE ME THE LITTLE DONKEYS!" the green, stitched dog ran to the table and started throwing burritos and cookies and the like into their mouth.

"PARTY!" Taichi screamed.  The party started up with a playing of "Call Me, Beep Me" from that nice new Disney show.  Everyone got down with their bad selves.  Shinji let out the perfect GIR scream as she did the horizontal running thing.  You know, where she lays on her shoulder and runs in a funky circle?

Man, if you don't know, get lost!  AND BUY ME CHEEZY-SQUEEZE!

The dancing and partying continued with the playing of the song "Spicy Marmalade."  Taichi jumped up on a table and started belting it out with his Halloween counterpart.

Vahn jumped up on Hikari's head and started jumping.  The little fish girl shrieked and ran towards the door.

WHAM!  HA HA!  DOOR'S SHUT, YOU DUMBASS!

Next was "Without Me."  Vandemon shoved Taichi into Yamato's waiting arms and started rapping along.  Vahn leapt up next to his father and started singing too.  Shinji just kept doing the horizontal run, laughing insanely.  When the doorbell ran, Shinji ran over to the door and opened it.

"Yeees?" she asked.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!"  There was a pause.

"'BUY ME MENTOS!'" Shinji shrieked at the children.  They screamed and started running.

"'YOU DENY ME FRESHMAKER?!'" Shinji howled after them, "'MOO, MOO!  I'M VOODOO CURSING YOU!'"  She slammed the door shut, went back to the center of the room, and started up her running again.

Much to the dismay of everyone, the party had to end.  Everyone started to go home, a bit dejected that it seemed so short.

But it was all worth it.  For fun, for food…

AND TO GIVE THE AUTHORESS AN INSANE SELF-BIRTHDAY PRESENT!

This has been an Insane Pop-Tart Production.

THE END WITH THE END!


End file.
